Wake of The Dead
by AmericaAmigo
Summary: a group of survivors from sunny southern California must reach safety before its to late, after a unexpected series of events one survivor by the name of Ian realizes That There's more to this then what it seems.
1. Chapter 1

**June 14, 2042**

"Commander!" One of the commissioned Officers was calling my name "Commander!"

"Yes Officer" I replied

"Their here!"

"Who are they?"

"The Ones we've been waiting for"

"OK"

"OK, OK what sir what do we do!"

I didn't respond.

"Sir!"

**15 years ago.**

**April 14, 2027**

"Rachel, Hurry up!" Simon was nagging

"I'm coming!" She said as she walked to the car and got in.

"you ready now" I asked

"Yeah, Yeah I'm ready" She answered. Then we started Driving. There had been a out break hours ago releasing a gas into the air killing and changing people, Everyone took matters into their own hands, so we did to. The Only Safe Place is Baffin Island, Canada. Its a long drive from here in Sunny Southern California, But We have no other options.

"Could we Stop by Illinois" Rachel asked.

"Oh, Sure we can just stop by somewhere 20 states away in the midst of the Zombie Apocalypse!" Simon said.

"It's not a zombie Apocalypse first of all and Rachel I'm sorry But now we don't have time" I answered.

"Fuck off Simon!" Rachel yelled.

"Watch it!" Simon Said.

"Oh, your gonna hit a girl!" Rachel and Simon started arguing.

"Everyone Just Shut Up!" I screamed as i turned around and looked at the two of then.

"Ian Watch out!" Rachel Screamed.

"Wha-" I couldn't even finish my sentence, I turned forward to see a abandoned Car in front of us. I quickly Slammed on the Brakes, We stopped inches from the car. I lied my head on the steering wheel, Simon sighed i could hear, and knowing Rachel i could tell she started crying.

"OK" I said lifting my head from the steering wheel, "OK, Simon how much supplies do we have back there."

"Not Much" Simon answered.

"OK" I said as i Drove around the abandoned car. Then stopped again. I stepped out of the car.

"Simon Come here" I said. He stepped out of the car as i unfolded a map onto the hood of the car.

"If we continue to drive down this high way it will bring us right into Nevada, There we can Get more supplies." I said.

"Then, Then what" Simon asked.

"Then From there we Move up to Idaho, Then Then there we'll Set up camp and ditch the car, Then we'll have to walk to Montana and from there we go right into Canada."

"None of This Seems logically wouldn't we of all ready ran out of gas been the time we reach Nevada?"

"We'll get more in Nevada"

"OK" Simon said as he got in the car.

"Whats going on" Rachel asked Wiping tears from here eyes.

"We are going to Nevada." I answered as I started the car and we began to drive.


	2. Chapter 2: Derek, Danny and Blake

**May 12, 2027**

"Rachel?" I whispered, we were in a abandoned Walmart.

"What?" She whispered back.

"Grab that bag."

"k"

"Now come on." we started slowly walking toward the next aisle, we had to be very quiet there could be other survivors or Infected in the store, the lights were out it was around midnight and Simon had been watching the each had a bag to fill with supplies.

"we should split up, we can get things faster that way" I offered.

"OK" Rachel said.

"you go to the foods, Ill get other supplies"

"OK"

"We'll meet up at the door around 1" we each had a watch, and it was all ready quarter till.

I started walking down the aisle towards the sporting goods to get Lanterns, Tents and everything we needed to set up camp. I peaked my head out of the aisle i was in before I crossed to the next, I saw a man walking my way with a large bag and a shotgun. I jerked back and pulled out my pistol. the man started Whistling, I peaked my head out again, then he stopped Whistling as if he saw me. His footsteps were getting louder as he got closer, He was coming for me.

"Stop!" I yelled as i stood up and pointed my pistol at him.

"Hey!, No need to shot, My names Derek." The man said. I slowly put my gun back and put my flashlight on him, he was shorter then he looked from a distance and he had short red hair.

"My names Ian." I told him.

"OK, nice to meet you, I'm here with my friends Blake and Danny." Derek said.

"I'm here with my.." I hesitated.

"Your?"

"Girl Friend, My Girl Friend" I hesitated saying that to, because it wasn't exactly true.

"OK, where is she"

"We split up a little but ago, she went to the foods."

"Perfect that's where I sent Danny." But it wasn't perfect, Rachel could either kill Danny on sight or Danny could kill Rachel.

Derek and I began walking toward the foods.

"Danny, If you see a woman in the foods do not shoot, Shes friendly, Copy." Derek said to Danny though his walkie-talkie.

"Copy." Danny said back.

"So what brings you to Nevada, you come from here?" Derek asked

"No, I came here from California, We are heading to Canada." I answered

"Whats your girl friends name?"

"Rachel."

"Is it just you two?"

"No, My Friend Simon is with us."

"Wheres he?"

"Waiting with the car."

We had Finally reached the Foods.

"Danny Whats your location." Derek said of the walkie-talkie.

"I see you." Danny replied as we could see him running toward us.

"Danny this is Ian, Ian this Danny." Derek said.

"Cool, Nice to meet you Ian." Danny said.

"Have you seen the Girl i mentioned." Derek asked.

"Wait, she might be by the entrance." I added.

"OK, Lets go there then."

We started walking.

"So, is there others besides him." Danny asked Derek.

"Just the Girl and other guy." Derek answered. They were having a sidebar conversation, I don't think they knew i was listening in.

"Are they friendly?"

"I don't know, they seem to be."

"Good, I don't wanna kill another group." That's When i stopped. I thought of something to say to pretend i didn't i hear.

"Wheres the other one, Blake." I asked.

"Hes at the house, our safe house." Danny said.

We reached the front entrance.

"Rachel, Rachel." I said. She popped out of the arcade arena holding here pistol.

"Who are they." She said.

"Friends their safe i promise." I answered. She put her gun away.

"Your Welcome to stay with us if you'd like." Derek offered.

"No Thanks." Rachel said.

"No, I insist." Derek said, with a some what mean voice.

"Fine, That's Fine." I said, "Lets go get Simon."

We walked out the door, it was dark but we could see the car in the distance.

"That's your car." Danny asked.

"Yep." Rachel answered.

"Where's Simon?" Derek asked.

"how do you know him?" Rachel asked.

"Ian told me."

"Hes in the car." Rachel had been mad i said yes to staying with them i could tell by the way she talked and was acting.

We were almost to the car when there was a loud gun shot and Danny's body hit the floor.

"Danny!" Derek Screamed. Simon popped up from behind the car with a shot gun. Simon had shot Danny.


End file.
